dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Anders
} |name = Anders |image = Andersedited.png |class = Mage |specialization = Spirit Healer (Awakening) Vengeance (Dragon Age II) |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Vigil's Keep (Awakening) Ander's Clinic in Darktown (Dragon Age II) |voice = Greg Ellis (Awakening) Adam Howden (Dragon Age II) '' |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II }} '''Anders' is a mage who has escaped from the Circle of Magi and is a potential companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Despite his distinct dislike for the Circle, he has a rather laid-back and care-free attitude and doesn't let dire circumstances get him down. Anders is a very kind person, who loves to use his magic to help people. In both games he starts out with healing magic. He is also a companion and potential love interesthttp://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/6046067/1 to either a female or male Hawke in Dragon Age II.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPUvRl97DTw&feature=channel_video_title Background As an adolescent he was taken to the Circle Tower by the templars, which he despised as he compared it to a prison. Anders is not his real name (which is unknown), but rather a nickname referring to the fact that his family is from the Anderfelshttp://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/304/index/6511895/3#6639653. He's a very talented mage and has escaped from the tower seven times, only to be captured and brought back by the templars. Despite accusations that he is a maleficar, he is only an apostate and campaigns vigourously for the freedom of mages; from his point-of-view, the Chantry twists Andraste's words of "magic is to serve man, never to rule over him", to mean that mages must be prisoners. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Romance (Dragon Age II) Friendship Friendship with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the mages or by being agreeable to him in conversation, or by directly confronting demons and blood mages. Below are some specific ways to earn Anders' friendship. Act of Mercy: Agree to kill Thrask The Deep Roads Expedition: Refuse to deal with the Rock Wraith/Demon The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to find the Warden's for Carver An Errant Letter: Tell Thrask you will keep his secret Enemies Among Us: Ask Anders to assist with Idunna's compulsion: (note that this can be negated if you send her to the templars) Enemies Among Us: Ask Anders to check if Keran is possessed: (note that this can be negated if you say you will have to tell the templars) Enemies Among Us: The final conversation with Cullen in the Gallows Courtyard can earn various friendship points. "It's the templars fault": ; "Keran should keep his status" Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, pick: The demon, you mean. Loose Ends (Meeran): Refuse to kill Harriman Shepherding Wolves: Accept the quest from Sister Petrice: Wayward Son: Choosing to let Feynriel go free: Visiting the Gallows: with Fenris in the party will initiate a dialog. If Anders is present and you end with "It is wrong to oppress Mages" option: Act 2 Dissent: Agree to help Anders: Dissent: Stop Anders from killing the girl (star dialog option): Dissent: In the final conversation, if you simply give Anders Ser Alrik's papers (star dialog option) you will receive . If you talk to him and end the conversation by asking him to stay you can gain as much as . In that conversation, the following choices can net the maximum friendship: "Calm down" , "It wasn't your fault" , and then avoid the aggressive paths. Repentance: If the player chooses the dialogue option when speaking with Allure, "That's a good point." or "Don't listen to her...": Act 3 Haunted: Give Sandal the idol piece to make a rune out of it for }} Rivalry Rivalry with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the templars or the Circle or by refusing to champion the oppressed or enslaved. Below are some specific ways to earn Anders' rivalry. Act of Mercy: Tell Alain he must return to the Circle (aggressive option) Act of Mercy: Tell Grace you will not help her Act of Mercy: Once you exit the Runaway's Cavern, turn the mages over to the templars Enemies Among Us: Send Idunna to the templars: (note that this can be negated if you asked Anders to help with the compulsion) Enemies Among Us: Tell Keran he must go back to the templars. (note this can be negated if you asked Anders to check for possession) Enemies Among Us: The final conversation with Cullen in the Gallows Courtyard can earn various rivalry points. "You're right": ; "You can't take any chances" Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, pick: It did help us. Shepherding Wolves: Hand Ketojan over to the arvaarad: Wayward Son: Convincing Feynriel to go to the Circle: Visiting the Gallows with Fenris in the party will initiate a dialog. If Anders is present and you end with "The Circle is necessary" option: Visiting the Gallows at some point after Enemies Among Us, you can speak to Cullen about the Templars. If Anders is present and you end with "I support the templars" option: Act 2 Dissent: In the final dialog with Anders, taking the aggressive path can gain , although you must end by asking him to stay with you. Repentance: Saying "I do like power..." and "That's a good point" to Allure (without stating you will not betray your friends): Act 3 Haunted: Let Varric keep the idol piece: If you questioned him about the potion and the involvement of the Chantry during the quest Justice, go to the Gallows with him in the party and reveal to Cullen that one of your companions might be plotting against the Chantry: }} Quests Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Act 1 * * Act 2 * * Act 3 * * Gifts Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Dragon Age II * The Tevinter Chantry Amulet can be found during the quest A Bitter Pill Initial statistics (Awakening) Class: Mage Specialization: Spirit Healer Gear Awakening Initial gear Anders specific gear Dragon Age II In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear, but you can upgrade it. Anders' armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age II. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Anders' armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Anders' armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: *Act 2: Armor Struts. Lowtown Lirene's Fereldan Imports Shop: (+30 armor) Next to the apparel shop. *Act 2: Lyrium Weave. Gallows Mages Goods Shop (+77 attack) *Act 2: Spirit Essence. Found during the Dissent quest (10% Magic Resistance). After killing Ser Alrik, search the nearby dead end chambers just west of the exit before leaving the area. *Act 3: Sigil of the Mage Underground. Found during the Best Served Cold quest After completing his companion quest Justice during Act 3, he will change into a black version of his Renegade's coat. Entering into a romance with him ultimately has no factor in this. Plot skills (Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening) As you befriend Anders and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Dialogue points (Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening) Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Anders. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. * Vigil's Keep: The statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard. Just agree with the apostate point of view and you will get some approval. * Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter: A basket of lyrium at the far end of the forge area (where the repair anvil is) * City of Amaranthine: A pine tree on the left side of the path just before the first gate. As female warden choosing 3,1,4,1 will result in , but no romance. Quotes Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * "All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools." * (Meeting Oghren) "Wow... A dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that anywhere." * "Maker's breath, kitty. What have you been eating?" * (After seeing a pit filled with dead bodies in Wending Woods) "This place is a death trap! If I have to go into the bushes to answer nature's call, you're coming with me!" * "After my seventh escape attempt, you think they'd have given me credit for trying." * "Magic isn't for your amusement! Why don't I just do a little dance? Anders' Spicy Shimmy?" * (Informing Velanna of the Joining's consequences) "At the very least, it's hard to get the taste out of your mouth for a few hours." * (Upon being removed from party) "Andraste's knicker-weasels!" * (At ruined house in Blackmarsh after leaving the Fade) "It's a picturesque little place, apart from being ruined and haunted." Dragon Age II * "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?" (To Hawke and party upon first meeting) * "Since when is Justice happy? Justice is righteous. Justice is hard." * "No mage I know has ever dared to fall in love. This is the rule I will most cherish breaking." * "There can be no peace." * "Ten years, a hundred years from now, someone like me will love someone like you, and there will be no templars to tear them apart." * "Justice doesn't let me get drunk anymore... I kind of miss it." (While nearing the Hanged Man) * "A wizard did it." (to Bartrand, after he enquires about the Deep Roads maps) * "I'll show you why mages are feared!" (shouted in battle) * "Never taunt a mage!" (shouted in battle) * "Destructive forces of nature, coming up!" (shouted in battle) * "I'm losing my focus!" (when mana is low) * "Someone hand me a poultice, quick!" (when health is low) * "I'm a mage, not a miracle worker." (when asked to pick locks w/o any rogue in party, or rogue has insufficient Cunning) * "What, do you think I'm magic?" (when asked to pick locks w/o any rogue in party, or rogue has insufficient Cunning) * (To Hawke's dog)"Be a real pet! Ignore me until you want something then sit on my head." * "In my experience, all Dalish women are crazy." (Upon arriving at the Dalish camp, perhaps referring to Velanna or a Dalish Warden from Origins.) * "Andraste's flaming knickers!" * "You are the one bright light in Kirkwall." (To Hawke after accepting Dissent) Dialogue *'Anders:' When I see templars now, things that have always outraged me, but I could never do anything about... He comes out. And he is no longer my friend Justice. He is a force of vengeance. And he has no grasp of mercy. *'Hawke:' So that explains your whole sexy tortured look. *'Anders:' Perhaps I should check a looking glass more often. *'Hawke:' So I shouldn't slit my wrists and dance naked under the moonlight just to fit in? *'Anders:' I would pay to see that! *'Hawke:' Anders may have talents, but playing the lute isn't one of them. (If both Anders and Orana reside in the Hawke Estate) Trivia * Greg Ellis also voices Cullen, a templar. * Though he uses a fire spell when you first meet him, he does not have the spell when he joins your party. * If Anders specializes in Blood Magic, the player can have another additional line of dialogue with Anders when speaking about Anders' past with the templars. When Anders remarks there really isn't much of a reason to arrest him, the Warden can point out that Anders is an actual blood mage now, to which Anders will laugh. If you make Anders a blood mage * Anders is a common name in Scandinavia, equivalent to the English name Andrew, and derived from the Ancient Greek word andros, meaning "human" or "man". In modern Dutch and modern German anders means "different", but this is purely by chance since both words come a completely different origin. * In the library in the Circle of Magi during the Witch Hunt DLC one can find some old notes left in a book in which a young mage made sketches in the margins of Templars being eaten by a tiger named "Ser Pounce-a-lot". (Since that mage is Anders, he subsequently names the kitten given to him in Awakening Ser Pounce-a-lot.) * The mage Finn reveals through dialogue that Anders once escaped the Circle of Magi by swimming across Lake Calenhad during a weekly training exercise for the apprentices. He was caught again one week later. Finn mentions Anders * David Gaider was the original writer for Anders in Awakening, but Jennifer Hepler took over the role for Dragon Age II. * Anders's situation in Dragon Age II bears resemblance to the character, Wild Flower, from Jade Empire, another BioWare title. (Since both characters are hosts to two separate 'good and evil' spirits of which they are bound to.) *Jennifer Hepler describes the choice of keeping Anders alive as "poetic justice", as he would have to face and suffer the knowledge of the lives he took. She also states her belief that he wishes death so the people that he inevitably kills receives proper justice as wellJennifer Hepler Forum Post Retrieved 03-15-11 *Jennifer Hepler, who wrote Anders in Dragon Age II, also penned a short story to accompany the game, which focuses around the mage's possession by Justice. *Although there is a possibility for Anders to join Hawke and the other companions when siding with the templars, Anders will refuse to do so.If a debug cheat is used and anders is brought back in the party his final speech will change and like the other romanceble companions he will kiss hawke before the final battle. *If Sparing Anders for his crime, Sebastian took the throne of Starkhaven and vowed to find him one day and kill him, Anders fate yet remains unknown. Preview * Dragon Age 2: Anders Gallery Anders.png|Anders in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Anders-05.jpg Anders-01.jpg Andersda2.jpg|Anders being possessed by Justice/Vengeance Anders concept art.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age II Screenshot20110315031724271.jpg|Anders 2nd outfit, unlocked after completion of the Justice quest External links * Dragon Age: Awakening - Anders Companion Trailer * Short story on Anders in Dragon Age II by Jennifer Hepler References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Grey Wardens